Problem z TenTen
by Hanayome
Summary: Zdaje się, że Neji i Lee zapomnieli, że trzecia połowa ich drużyny jest... kobietą! Co się stanie, kiedy uświadomią sobie, że ich przyjaciółka jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką rozbudowanego aparatu oddechowego? I do kogo TenTen uda się w tej kryzysowej sytuacji?


– Uuuugh!

Wściekła TenTen zerwała się od stolika, pozostawiając przyjaciół z drużyny w osłupieniu. Wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi knajpy z taką siłą, że goście aż podskoczyli na swoich miejscach.

– O co jej znowu chodzi?

Neji wzruszył ramionami. TenTen w ostatnim czasie obrażała się tak często, że gdyby za każdym razem chcieli się rozwodzić nad powodami, zajmowaliby się tylko tym.

– Musieliśmy coś powiedzieć…

– Jak zwykle – mruknął Hyuuga. Odwrócił się w stronę kelnera: – Piwo i wodę!

– Pomyślmy o co mógł się obrazić nasz młodzieńczy kwiatuszek…

.

.

– Głupki!

– Hęę?

– Najpierw wyjechali do mnie, że kobiety trzeba wiecznie ratować z opresji!

– Ale…

– A jak im przypomniałam, że tam jestem, to…

– TenTen…

– Stwierdzili, że przecież ja nie jestem kobietą tylko shinobi!

– Czy mogłabyś…

– Wyobrażasz sobie? Nie jestem dla nich kobietą! A niech ich szlag trafi! Jestem bardzo kobietą! Bardziej niż im się wydaje! – tupnęła obcasem, co ostatecznie zburzyło równowagę Shikamaru i sprawiło, że niesiona sterta dokumentów wyleciała mu z rąk.

– Już nieważne.

– Pokażę im, że jestem kobietą!

– Jak ni…

– Widziałeś gdzieś Ino?

.

.

– Więc sugeruje pan, że mogło jej chodzić o to, Guy sensei?

– Phi – skwitował Neji.

– Och nie! Nie chcieliśmy obrazić naszego młodzieńczego kwiatuszka!

– Właściwie…

– Neji!

– Nikt jej nie obraził! Przecież jest ninja, tak jak ja i ty.

– Owszem, Neji, ale nasz kwiatuszek ma... no…

– Cycki – podsunął wyłaniający się z cienia shinobi.

– KAKASHIIII! – Guy wyskoczył na niego.

– Hęęęę?!

Tajemnica wyszła na jaw. Wyglądało na to, że ich TenTen naprawdę posiadał pewne… atrybuty kobiecości.

.

.

– Serio nigdy nie zwróciłeś uwagi…?

– N-nie, a ty?

Lekkie rumieńce gościły na twarzach obydwu shinobi od momentu pojawienia się Kakashiego. Teraz on i Guy odbywali kolejny ze swoich pojedynków, a Neji i Lee mieli poważną zagwozdkę.

– Jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, to rzeczywiście – kontemplował Neji.

– W zasadzie… Anatomicznie… Niczym się nie różni od Sakury-chan.

– Ekhm – mruknął Neji. – Sądzę iż, um… TenTen ma większą pojemność płuc.

– Huummm – podjął temat Lee. – Ale jednak nie dorasta do pięt Hina… – oburzone spojrzenie Nejiego powstrzymało zapędy Brewki. – Hi-Tsu… Tsunade-sama!

– Cóż… Ciężko o… e… Pojemniejsze płuca niż u Tsunade-sama.

– Ano…

I siedząc przy lemoniadzie, kontemplowali nad pojemnością płuc znanych im kobiet, próbując uzmysłowić sobie jak wielkie szczęście dotychczas przeoczali.

.

.

– _Znam cię od wielu lat, ale o pomoc prosisz po raz pierwszy_…

– Noo… Taaak… Wiesz, Ino, chciałabym tak jak ty… Eee…

– _A teraz przychodzisz do mnie i wołasz: „Ino, ratuj!" _– Blondynka krążyła nad siedzącą na krześle dla klientów TenTen.

– Przecież to uwielb… – ale Ino nie dała jej skończyć.

– _Pewnego dnia, który może nigdy nie nadejdzie, poproszę o przysługę. Ale póki co dam ci tę satysfakcję _i zrobię z ciebie kobietę, której pożądać będzie nawet ta homoseksualna banda, którą zwiesz drużyną.

– Ino!

– Dwóch facetów w zielonych lateksach i koleś w sukience? Żadną siłą nie przekonasz mnie, że jest inaczej. A teraz idziemy. Nim zaczniemy, chcę znaleźć Sakurę i Hinatę. Jesteś tak beznadziejnym przypadkiem, że nie ma szans, żebym sama sobie poradziła.

– Hum.

.

.

– Więc ma… Eee… Pojemne płuca. I całkiem gładkie… lico – reasumował Neji.

– Iii eee… Świetnie gotuje?

– Nie.

– Racja.

– Nie jest koścista.

– Jest twarda! Jak my! – Lee poderwał się z ławki, prezentując swoją tężyznę fizyczną.

– Miałem na myśli raczej, że… Nie obija sobie kości siadając.

– Ach – Lee opadł na ławkę. – Racja. I potrafi być delikatna… Na swój sposób.

– Chyba. – Neji odchylił głowę do tyłu i zapatrzył się na sunące po niebie chmury. – Dostrzega to czego my nie widzimy.

– To znaczy?

– No… Wiesz. Uczucia, nastroje. Takie tam głupoty…

– Racja! Nasza TenTen jest w tym najlepsza!

Pokiwali zgodnie głowami i rozmyślali dalej, wystawiając twarze na popołudniowe słońce.

– Chodzi na obcasach! – wypalił nagle Lee.

Po krótkim namyśle Neji pokiwał głową. TenTen istotnie nosiła klapki na obcasie. A skoro już o tym mowa.

– Zgrabnie się rusza.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No… Ładnie chodzi. Nie tak jak my. Tak lekko… No wiesz… – wykonał nieokreślony ruch rękami, przypominający kołysanie liści na wietrze.

– Masz na myśli…? – Lee znowu poderwał się z miejsca, odwrócił do Nejiego plecami i mocno zakołysał biodrami, kręcąc pupą opiętą przez obcisły, zielony kombinezon.

– Lee! – Spanikowany Neji zakrył oczy dłońmi. – Chcesz żebym stracił wzrok? – jęknął. – Tak, mniej więcej tak.

– Nigdy się przy nas nie przebiera.

– Kobiety chyba nigdy nie…

– Przecież to nasz młodzieńczy kwiatuszek! Nigdy nie popatrzylibyśmy na nią W TEN SPOSÓB!

Neji zawahał się:

– Tak sądzisz?

.

.

– Ino, przestań, to boli! – Spróbowała odepchnąć Yamanakę, która szorowała ciało TenTen szczotką ryżową.

Stalowy uścisk Sakury uniemożliwiał stawianie oporu. Położenie zresztą też niczego nie ułatwiało. Przyjaciółki posadziły ją na taborecie w umywalni przy łaźni publicznej i teraz uroczyście odzierały dziewczynę z godności oraz osobowości prawnej, sprowadzając ją do poziomu rzeczy, którą należy doprowadzić do porządku przed wystawieniem na widok publiczny.

– Ała! – pisnęła. – Ino, naprawdę, kąpałam się wczoraj!

– Namydlenie się to jeszcze nie kąpiel – prychnęła blondynka. – Kiedy twoje ciało ostatnio widziało peeling?

– Pi-co?

– Albo balsam? Masz tak wysuszoną skórę, że nie wiem jakim cudem jeszcze cała nie popękała! Zobaczysz, jak z tobą skończymy, będziesz jak pupcia niemowlaka.

– Nie jestem pewna czy…

W tym momencie Sakura i Hinata wylały na nią dwa wielkie kubły zimnej wody, żeby chwilę później wrzucić protestującą TenTen do gorącego basenu.

.

.

Lee siedział na werandzie dojo, czekając na Mistrza Guya, który tak oddał się pojedynkowi z Kakashim, że zupełnie zapomniał o swym uczniu. Niezrażony Brewka przeglądał porzucone przez kogoś czasopismo. Myśli Zielonej Bestii Konohy krążyły jednak wokół damskiego pierwiastka jego drużyny. TenTen nie odzywała się do nich od rana. Czy poczuła się aż tak dotknięta tym, że nie dostrzegali w niej kobiety? Zastanawiał się jak mogliby z Nejim wynagrodzić jej tę zniewagę.

Lee przewrócił stronę gazety, przeczytał kilka zdań artykułu i nagle poderwał się z podłogi i wypadł z dojo jak oparzony.

– Neji! – krzyknął, gdy tylko wpadł do pokoi Hyuugi.

– Słyszę cię – mruknął Neji, niechętnie odkładając czytaną książkę.

– Wiem jak ją przeprosić!

Lee podsunął Hyuudze pod nos pisemko. Ten przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście i…

– Czy ty do reszty zgłupiałeś!?

.

.

– Fantastycznie, jesteś mięciutka i gładziutka, jak pupcia niemowlaczka. Nasza mała TenTen. Zdawałoby się, że dopiero co wykluła się z jajeczka. Na naszych oczach brzydkie kaczątko staje się…

– INO PRZESTAŃ! – TenTen znowu miała ochotę wyrwać się z chorobliwie zadbanych rąk Yamanaki. – Jeszcze jedno słowo i…

– Nie machaj tak tymi rękami, bo rozmażesz lakier! – skarciła ją tamta w odwecie. – I jak, Sakura, co sądzisz?

– Idealny róż – zawyrokowała Haruno. – Nie jestem pewna czy lepiej będzie wyglądać w tej zielonej sukience czy…

– Bordowa – zasugerowała Hinata. – TenTen ładnie wygląda w bordowym. – Wyciągnęła z przyniesionej przez nie sterty ubrań wieszak z sukienką do połowy uda, z niewielkim rozcięciem z boku, zabudowaną górą z kołnierzykiem i bez rękawów.

– Aaaa, Sakura, to twoje? – zawyła z rozkoszą Ino.

– Aha. Powinno na nią pasować.

– Hinata? Pomalujesz ją?

– Co!? Przecież już mam pomalowane paznokcie! Nie wystarczy tej emalii jak na jedną kobietę?!

– Trzeba ci zrobić makijaż, chłopczyku. Jak cię stąd wypuścimy, własna drużyna cię nie pozna.

– Tego się właśnie obawiam…

.

.

Chodzenie na obcasach nie jest szczególnie skomplikowane, jeśli tylko posiada się odpowiednio silne mięśnie nóg. Wszystko inne wytrącało TenTen z równowagi: Rozpuszczone włosy łaskotały ją po twarzy, całe ciało lepiło się od mazideł, dłonie wyglądały co najmniej niepoważnie z tym całym lakierem na paznokciach, do tego jej skóra była tak śliska, że z pewnością nie byłaby w stanie używać w tamtej chwili broni. Zresztą i tak nie miała przy sobie nawet złamanego kunai. Nerwowo obciągała podwijającą się przy każdym kroku sukienkę. Powieki kleiły się od pomady do rzęs, usta miała wysuszone, ale nie mogła ich oblizywać, bo jeszcze zatrułaby się tym czerwonym paskudztwem, którym wysmarowano jej wargi. Na twarzy miała jakąś maź w kolorze skóry, a na niej różowy proszek, na które przyjaciółki mówiły – nomen omen – róż. TenTen spojrzała w lusterko raz i nie była pewna czy ujrzała w nim własne odbicie.

Hinata skryła się za rogiem budynku, Sakura siedziała wśród gałęzi drzew, a Ino obserwowała TenTen z dachu. Pod obstrzałem ich spojrzeń nie miała wyboru – musiała dobrze wyglądać. Mężczyźni wlepiali w nią swoje spojrzenia, nawet nie podejrzewając, że patrzą na najmniej kobiecą kunoichi w całej wiosce. TenTen przysięgała sobie, że jeśli któryś z nich odważy się na nią gwizdnąć, boleśnie przekona się o tym na własnej skórze.

– TenTen! Kwiatuszku nasz młodzieńczy!

To Mistrz Guy wołał do niej. Z szarowłosym sensei drużyny 7 i kilkoma innymi jouninami, popijali sake w barze. Chciała ich wyminąć, ale Maito pokazał jej, żeby podeszła.

– Pójdź do Lee. To pilne.

– Hęę? Po co?

Nie odpowiedział, bo wrócił do gry w pokera. Z westchnieniem TenTen postanowiła spełnić rozkaz. Skoro miała iść do Brewki, powinna się pospieszyć. Było już ciemno. Uliczne latarnie oświetlały ulicę, część mieszkańców wracała z pracy do domów, druga część – wychodziła z nich, żeby dołączyć do przyjaciół w barach.

Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami domu Lee, zdała sobie sprawę, że złość na przyjaciół już dawno minęła. Może po prostu przeniosła się na przyjaciółki? A może obraziła się o byle co i wstydziła do tego przyznać? Patrząc na to co przeszła i co miała na sobie… zdecydowanie żałowała tamtej sprzeczki.

Zapukała do drzwi domu, lecz z początku nic się nie działo. Po chwili usłyszała kroki w środku mieszkania i zza drzwi wyłonił się…

– Lee? – wydusiła z siebie. Spodziewała się Zielonej Bestii Konohy, tymczasem bestia była… czarna? I miała na sobie białą koszulę, garnitur i muchę. I… Czy to była róża w jego ręku? – Co ci się...

Nagle ogarnęła ją panika. Czy Lee zorganizował dla niej… randkę? Żeby pokazać jak bardzo uważa ją za kobietę?

– Zapraszamy, panienko. – Wpuścił ją do środka i skłonił się nisko, podając różę na wyciągniętej ponad głowę dłoni. – Nazywam się Lee i jestem służącym w tej posiadłości.

– Ehm, dziękuję – mruknęła oniemiała. – Posiadłości? Służącym? I co ty masz do cholery na sobie!?

TenTen niepewnie rozejrzała się dookoła. Było ciemno, jedynie z kuchni padała ciepła, jasna poświata.

– Kolacja niedługo się rozpocznie. Czy zechce panienka napić się czegoś? Wina? Szampana?

– Wody – wydusiła z siebie, zupełnie zagubiona.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że głos Lee jest nienaturalnie niski, a on sam ma przez przedramię przewieszoną białą serwetkę. Prowadził ją do kuchni. Do rozszerzonych źrenic wpadło nagle zbyt wiele światła i TenTen poczuła się oślepiona. Kiedy odzyskała wzrok, jej oczom ukazał się...

– Neji?

Stał tam w ciemnoszarym surducie, z muchą pod szyją i z nonszalancko rozpuszczonymi, długimi, idealnie gładkimi włosami. Zdawało się, że bije od niego jasna, anielska poświata. Witał TenTen uśmiechem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

– Witam, panienko. – Podobnie jak Lee, skłonił się nisko, a kiedy znowu się wyprostował, jego włosy zafalowały lekko, TenTen usłyszała kobiece westchnienia za oknem. Wyobraziła sobie Sakurę i Ino (Hinaty jakoś nie potrafiła) rozpływające się nad urokiem Nejiego. TenTen sama miała ochotę się rozpłynąć. – Obiecuję zaopiekować się panienką najlepiej jak potrafię.

Dobrze, że Lee podsunął jej krzesło, bo nogi TenTen zmiękły i mało brakowało, a zemdlałaby na środku kuchni. Rozważała kilka możliwości. Zasnęła w gorącym źródle i teraz śni jej się jakiś dziwny, ale piękny sen. A może umarła, gdy wciskały ją w tę sukienkę i tak właśnie wyglądało niebo?

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej wymalowane czerwoną szminką usta tylko rozchyliły się lekko w zdziwieniu, gdy mężczyźni zaczęli krzątać się wokół niej. Lee nalał wody do szklanki, Neji układał na stole talerze z przystawką, daniem głównym i deserem.

TenTen przełknęła głośno ślinę, obrzucając swoich przyjaciół zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Może zwariowali? Zamienili się w groźnych psychopatów i zamierzają ją zamordować? Nie mogła opędzić się od myśli, że pierożki gyoza pachną tak pięknie, że po zjedzeniu ich z pewnością umarłaby szczęśliwa.

Postanawiając odłożyć pytania na później, próbowała skubnąć peklowaną wołowinę. Neji i Lee nadskakiwali jej, spełniając życzenia, o których ledwie zdążyła pomyśleć. Nawet nie wiedziała że tak potrafią!

– Może jeszcze herbaty, panienko?

– Proszę uważać panienko, to gorące!

– Wybaczy panienka, że musiała tyle czekać?

– I jak panience smakowało?

– Czy zechce panienka skosztować tortu?

– Oto serwetka, panienko.

– Co jeszcze mogę dla panienki zrobić?

…

– Dość – jęknęła cicho, gdy po raz kolejny Lee nazwał ją panienką.

W tym momencie światło przygasło, tylko kinkiety oświetlały kawałek podłogi przy przeciwległej ścianie. Przez chwilę zrobiło się cicho i TenTen niespodziewanie została sama z deserem. Nagle Neji i Lee pojawili się w świetle domowych reflektorów. Rozbrzmiała muzyka…

**(Teraz znajdujemy na YT film pt. **_**Swallowtail Butler café " Cinderella Moon" i włączamy od 1:48)**_

I nagle Lee zaczął śpiewać, sprawiając, że TenTen niebezpiecznie zachwiała się na swoim krześle.

– Witaaaaamy w Butleeers Cafeeee, najmilszą paaaanienkęęęę. Najpięęęęknieeeeejsząąą z kobiet w Konohaaaa!

– Witaaaaamy paaaaniąąąą! Jaaaakżeeee pięęęknieee dziś pani wyyyyygląąąądaaaa!

– Proszę oopoowiedzieeeeć naaaam jak minąąął dzieeeeń! – zawyli w duecie.

TenTen westchnęła, zasłaniając twarz otwartą dłonią.

– Nie mogłem się doczekać pani przybycia.

– Chciaaaałbyyym powiedzieeeć pani, że usyyyychałeeem z tęęęsknoootyyy za panią!

– DOŚĆ! – pisnęła TenTen nagle. Deklaracja Nejiego przelała czarę. Oczy dziewczyny nabiegły łzami, a z gardła wydarł się duszony wcześniej śmiech. Neji i Lee również nie wytrzymali. Zatrzymali muzykę i zgięli się w pół, dziko rechocząc.

– Chcieliśmy ci jakoś wynagrodzić to… tamto – zaczął Lee.

– To był jego pomysł – usprawiedliwił się od razu Neji. – To znaczy… Chcieliśmy żebyś wiedziała, że potrafimy emmm… Dostrzec w tobie… Emm…

– Wiem Neji.

TenTen podeszła do przyjaciół i spojrzała im głęboko w oczy.

– Nie róbcie tego więcej. – Objęła ich obu. – To strasznie… kłopotliwe.

Dałaby głowę, że odetchnęli z ulgą.

– Więc nie muszę już więcej nosić tego niewygodnego czegoś? – Lee naciągnął materiał swojej marynarki.

– Umm… Gdybyś od czasu do czasu ubierał to zamiast swojego kombinezonu, na pewno nie miałabym nic przeciwko.

– Zamykamy Butler Cafe? – uśmiechnął się Neji, obejmując TenTen w pasie.

– Jas…

– NIEEEE!

W tym momencie przez kuchenne okno wpadła trójka kunoichi. Sakura wylądowała na podłodze, boleśnie tłukąc sobie pośladki. Hinata leżała na niej, dzięki czemu Ino miała miękkie lądowanie. Pojękiwały cicho, świecąc oczami przed przyjaciółką.

– Eemmm… Są jeszcze wolne stoliki w Butler Cafe? – wydusiła z siebie Ino.

Lee już chciał z entuzjazmem przytaknąć, jednak Neji był szybszy. Wyprostował się, żeby następnie skłonić się nieznacznie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Bardzo mi przykro – zaczął niskim, przesadnie grzecznym tonem. – Butler Cafe to lokal wyłącznie dla **eleganckich** panienek.


End file.
